Finding Home
by TheSecondOtherGuy
Summary: After everything goes wrong Sakura is declaired a missing nin only to be recruited by the Akatsuki. She's swallowed by a world of madness, webs of complexes and unfairly tall people as she tries to cling to life to find a place where the word 'Home' rings true. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue

Sakura felt herself shrink as she was towered over by the ten missing nin all staring at her expectantly; she felt her eye brow tick as she let her gaze drop, what where they expecting her to do? _Quack?_

Once again she wondered for the love of Kami how she had managed to fall into this situation, and if there was anyway to worm her way out. So far her situation was looking quite hopeless.

It had all started with a normal day, she had been summoned to see Tsunade- not an uncommon thing as she was both the fifth Hokage's apprentice and eventual successor. When she arrived at the Hokage's door however she found her visit not nearly as light hearted as she thought it may be she was invited into the Hokage's quaters where the entire council was assembled.

Tsunade nodded to Sakura as the pink haired kunoichi entered a twisted smile tugging on her lips that made Sakura think of the first time she had met the woman.

"Please sit." Tsunade said quickly gesturing to a single chair set up in the middle of the room, she did so promptly watching the councel and ANBU guards with masked curiosity and suspicion

"Shizune," Tsunade barked breaking the brief silence," the mission report."

Sakura took the papers all but shoved into her hands and looked up briefly at the Hokage.

"Well?" Tsunade snapped. "Read it."

Sakura didn't bother nodding before beginning to shift throught the paper work, feeling her eyes widen and her blood run cold in her veins as she read the mission report.

"And this mission-" Sakura began.

"Effective immediately, you must leave without speaking to relatives, friends or acquaintances."

Sakura's eyes where wide she reread the mission details hoping this was all some sort of sick joke.

"Effective immediately." Tsunade repeated her voice icy.

"And after the mission?" Sakura asked not able to mask the shock in her voice or the hurt and the betrayal.

"There is no after." Pronounced one of the council members. "Konohagakure will announce you a missing nin in exactly thirty days where you will be classified as kill on sight.

"In doing this," he continued," Konohagakure will take no account of your actions."

"What do I do after?" She said the insanity of the situation struck a chord in her soul.

"It is as you will however you will never again be a Konoha shinobi."

"Why me?" Sakura asked though realised at the point she was stalling for time.

"Because only you have the necessary skill set to complete this mission, only you are strong enough." This was Tsunade.

Only she was strong enough? She felt her soul reach out to her teacher for the words that she felt she had always wanted to hear but instead nodded stiffly blanking all emotion from her face.

"Of course Hokage-sama, I accept this mission with honor." Sakura left handing the mission papers to Shizune not glancing back at the woman who had manipulated her into throwing away her life for something she neither chose or believed in.

Sakura began her treck west- wards to the Land of Swamps where she would assassinate Chichiyasu, the Daimyo.

She succeeded however it was a close call fleeing the country heavily wounded, half dead really. If she hadn't been a medic nin she would have surely been dead. For a second her doubt wavered in her Hokage: maybe she was suppost to die?

She dismissed her doubts quickly enough because as the council had promised thirty days after she left she was declaired a missing nin, in a stolen bingo book she found a brief description of herself along with 'kill on sight' she'd also managed to accumulate a noteworthy bounty from her final mission.

It was also the mission that drew the Akatsuki's attention, either that or Kakuzu's greed for money.

They had come to her while she had been crossing the border of the country of rain, giving her a job proposition... of sorts.

"You want me to join the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked suprise evident in her features looking at Hidan and Kakuzu's unblinking faces she shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not!"

Hidan smiled, his grin both feral and infectious. He clapped her loudly on the back.

"This is going to fucking awesome!"

Looking up at the freakishly tall members of the Akatsuki she wondered why she accepted. She felt herself deflate somehow, maybe she could make herself something with a semblance of home because right now the word rung empty.

A/N: Ah Plot bunnies, they're never new and they're never particuly good but until you spew them out they start eating the rest of your ideas.

Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything.

Chapter 1: A Diverse Group of People

It didn't take Sakura long to figure out the entirety of Akatsuki was a time bomb, at the very least phsychologically. Every member was a series of intercolliding walking complexes.

"I'm glad you have decided to join our cause." This was Pein of course. He stepped forward meeting Sakura's gaze easily for a second the pinkette wondered if she should bow or shake his hand, in the end she vouched for meeting the cold stare with a blank expression.

"MY NAME IS TOBI!" Screamed a voice making Sakura flinch as the rather solemn moment was smashed. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Sakura turned a look of annoyance sprawled across her face. It was the man in the orange masked she realised instantly watching his jump around like an overexited child- or Naruto.

"Every heard of inside voices?" She asked Tobi her eyebrow ticking in annoyance as, yes even this man with the intellect of a five year old was taller then her. It was pissing her off.

" TOBI DOESN'T KNOW WHAY INSIDE VOICES ARE!" He screamed, Sakura didn't miss the way half of the Akatsuki face palmed and Pein began making himself scarce. "TOBI WANTS TO KNOW WHAT PINKIES NAME IS!"

Sakura felt her fist clench, _Pinkie_, kami she'd always hated that nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said swallowing her annoyance whilst willing her clenched fists to stop shaking.

"TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI!"

Cue facepalm.

"My name's Deidara." A blond who reminded Sakura suspiciously of Ino introduced himself, his voice shockingly deep for his... feminin appearance.

She nodded politely ignoring Tobi's screaming in the manned all the Akatsuki did.

"This is Sasori."Deidara introduced the red head standing beside him. Sakura couldn't help the frown from her lips even the small man was taller than her -admittedly not by much.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi!" Hidan yelled. "My name's Hidan, don't forget it bitch or I'll disembowel you."

"I'm sorry?" She said feeling her anger spike again, the entirety of Akatsuki where so... annoying.

"You heard me bitch." Hidan said only to be punched in the face by Sakura and flying into the wall.

Unfortunately, he was up almost instantly and swearing while straightening his bleeding and broken nose.

"Kakuzu." Kakuzu introduced himself before stalking off.

"Kisame," the shark man said offering a hand, "that there's Itachi." He said nodding in the direction of the Uchiha murderer who had been fixing her with a curious stare since earlier, he too drifted off however as soon as Kisame had introduced him.

"My name is **Zetsu**, and I'm sorry for the **Akatsuki idiots** antics. **Bitch**." It was odd listening to Zetsu talk the way there was more then one of him and there was always a constant struggle for dominance. However Sakura smiled once again blocking out her anger at yet again being called 'bitch' and she'd thought Sai had been bad.

"Not the most social lot are you?" Sakura asked Kisame the only of the ten members who hadn't drifted off either to an argument, mainly trying to shut Tobi up, or their own devices.

"Are you kidding," Kisame scoffed his voiced laced with good humor," This is the Akatsuki on a good day."

Sakura felt herself sweat drop as she overlooked the chaos that surrounded.

Had she just landed herself into another nightmare?

A/N: I'm not going to apologize that it's short because I'm not too keen on this story, however any ideas of what I could do would be great. Sorry for the strange format my laptop has been acting up recently.

Reviews are love.


End file.
